A Long Time Coming
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Post Immortality Part 1 and 2. Nick surprises Catherine in her office to offer up his congratulations.


"Look who's the boss again."

Catherine looked up from the paper on her already messy desk.

"Nicky!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up from her chair to rush around the desk and give the Texan a huge hug.

"Good to see ya, Cath," he laughed, arms wrapped tightly around her as he hugged her back.

Catherine pulled back from the hug, her hands still wrapped firmly around Nick's biceps, "What are you doing here? Doesn't San Diego have a crime lab that needs running?"

His own hands still resting on Catherine's waist, Nick shrugged, "I've got a good team there. Plus I needed to celebrate your new job in person!"

Finally breaking the tactile connection, Catherine took a step back and leaned against the edge of her desk, "It's not exactly a new job, but how'd you know?"

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. It had been a while since she had seen Nick and his handsome face never failed to make her happy.

"Greg told me," Nick said, leaning comfortably against the doorframe, "He mentioned that Sara originally had it?"

Nick hadn't been able to talk to Greg for long, so the full story was a little hazy.

Catherine laughed, "You've missed quite the few days around here, Nicky. Take a seat and I'll fill you in."

"Before you start," Nick said, striding across the room in two quick steps and dropping easily into the chair by Catherine's desk, "I wasn't hallucinating Little Lindsey rushing past me in the hall earlier, right?"

"Not so little anymore," Catherine said, not without a little sadness, "She's following in dear old mom's footsteps. CSI level 1 as of last month."

Nick nodded, "You did good with her, Cath, and she's absolutely gorgeous."

Catherine laughed and waved him off, "Takes after me, right?"

Nick laughed as she winked, "Now let me hear all about this past week."

Catherine had a thought, "How about we grab Greg and Morgan and a drink. This case was a little crazy."

"I can get behind that," Nick agreed, standing up and extending his arm for Catherine to take. They walked out of her office together, Catherine catching Nick up on some of the things that had been happening in her's and Lindsey's lives.

* * *

"Alright, next round is on me," Nick proclaimed, standing up from the table. Greg went with him to help carry the drinks.

"You can't keep your eyes off of Catherine, huh?" Greg laughed as they waited at the bar.

The tips of Nick's ears went red, but he played nonchalant, "What are you talkin' about, Greg?"

"Hey, it's totally cool. You two were always good together," Greg grabbed two of the beers.

Nick's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Cath and I aren't dating, Greg. Never have."

"You sure?" Greg swayed a little, and Nick realized the younger man was a little drunk, "'Cause you can't stop lookin' at her and didn't you go on a date like a billion years ago?"

Nick patted Greg on the back and steered him towards the table, "Sit down, buddy, you don't know what you're saying."

"What's he saying?" Morgan asked, gratefully accepting the beer Greg passed her and taking a long swig. Her run-in with the bomb was having a stronger affect than she would admit.

"Nothin'," Nick waved her off, but couldn't help sneak a glance at Catherine. She was shaking her head as Greg leaned all over Morgan.

"Remember, you two work together," she teased, nothing really serious backing up her words.

She winked at Nick as she took a sip of beer, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

Morgan grinned, "If I were gonna sleep with Greg, it would've been the night we diffused those bombs. Adrenaline's gone now."

"I still can't believe you diffused three bombs simultaneously," Nick shook his head, "And Grissom and Sara really rode off together?"

Catherine nodded, "Oh yeah. Sara texted the other day, they're in the middle of the Pacific. Apparently getting along like a house on fire."

"Good for them!" Greg grinned, lifting his beer in a toast, "They've been mooning over each other for fifteen years."

Nick and Catherine's eyes locked.

* * *

Catherine stretched, her hands hitting a solid wall of muscle.

"Oh," she mumbled, slowly opening her tired eyes. Nick's sleeping profile came lazily into view.

"Oh," she whispered again, realizing they were both totally naked. She took stock and found she was pleasantly sore between the legs.

"Nicky," she murmured, running a hand over his bare arm. He was warm and solid and naked in her bed.

"Mmm?" Nick grunted, waking up slowly. One eyebrow rose as he focused on Catherine, "Hey, Cath."

Catherine propped herself up on her elbow, "I'm too old for this, Nicky."

Nick laughed and stretched out on the bed, "Come on, Cath. You're not too old. I'm only eight years younger than you. That's nothing."

Catherine rolled her eyes, feeling a little self-conscious with Nick's intense stare on her.

"I have a new job, you're in San Diego, I'm looking into fostering those two little girls," Catherine rattled off her list of reasons why their sleeping together had been a mistake.

"You're assuming I want this to become a relationship," Nick said, and then broke into a teasing smile at Catherine's shocked look.

"Come on, Cath," he tugged gently at her hand, "Let's go get breakfast and talk."

He stood up from the bed, giving Catherine a full view of his bare ass, and padded into the bathroom.

Catherine slumped back against her pillows, arm over her eyes. How had this become her morning? And why wasn't she in a hurry to change the situation?

She lifted her arm and peeked to make sure Nick was still in the bathroom. He was, so she climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Hey, Cath?" Nick poked his head out of the bathroom, his voice catching her attention.

"Mmhm?" she hummed, applying some foundation to her face.

"I'm glad last night happened," and he shot her a full grin, eyes sparkling and dimples on display.

Catherine had a sudden flash of memory; of Nick giving her the same grin while his face was buried between her thighs.

Her knees went a little weak.

"I think I am too," she said, smiling back, creating more lines around her eyes and mouth.

Nick nodded, "You know I've wanted to do that for a long time, right?"

He stepped out of the bathroom, boxers securely on his hips.

Catherine laughed, "I could tell."

Now that the hangover haze was fading a little bit, Catherine could remember more of their fun.

Nick's ears went a little red and he smiled sheepishly, "Was I a little too enthusiastic?"

Shaking her head, Catherine said, "No, it was definitely an enjoyable experience. It's just..." She paused, never one to mince words, but this situation was different. She needed to be careful about what she said.

Nick filled in her words, "You think you're too old for me. Cath, I said it earlier. You're not too old for me. You're who I want."

His eyes sparkled mischievously, "Besides, you managed to keep up pretty well last night."

"Nick!" Catherine laughed, throwing a make-up brush at her former co-worker.

Nick deflected it easily and held his hands up in front of his chest, "It's true! Now come on, we can argue just as well over eggs and pancakes as we can in your room."

Catherine shook her head, but smiled as Nick finished getting dressed. She brushed her teeth quickly and grabbed her purse so she could follow Nick out to their cars.

As she slid into the driver's seat of her SUV and Nick buckled into the passenger seat, Catherine couldn't help but feel like this was a new beginning.

And when Nick grabbed her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles, she knew her arguments against whatever this might become would be weaker than usual.

* * *

 **A/N: My CSI swan song lol. I'd watched CSI for a loooong time and I** **always shipped Nick and Cath. Too and the show never went there. I watched the finale and definitely missed George Eads and Nick Stokes. So this is what came from that.**

 **Enjoy and drop me a review :)**


End file.
